Probablemente, no sabría
by MetisAndGalatea
Summary: Nagini le cuenta a su amo sobre los sueños que lo están abordando frecuentemente. Le describe a esa muchacha de cabellos indomables y ojos marrones con túnica de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, la serpiente no se dio cuenta de todo lo que había logrado en Tom hasta años más tarde.


Este fic participa en el reto "De mascotas y criaturas mágicas" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos y cada uno de ellos fueron creados por la mismísima J.K. Rowling.

_Pársel._ Diálogo normal.

* * *

**Probablemente, no sabría**

* * *

La Sección Prohibida de Hogwarts era de por sí un lugar tenebroso, con o sin los libros. La mayoría de las personas que entraban allí decían tiritar por el frío, pero en realidad tenían un miedo que les calaba hasta los huesos, que ni la más horrible hipotermia podría aplacar. Por esa y muchas razones más los estudiantes del colegio le tenían respeto a ese lugar, y no entraban a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Nagini siseó levemente imitando una pequeña risa. Estaba erguida sobre sí misma rodeando una pata de la mesa, mirando a su amo completar una tarea; inclinado levemente sobre la mesa y con la pluma en mano. En ese "acogedor" y cómodo lugar sólo se escuchaba escribir al chico, a su amo. Aquél que podía hablar pársel y controlar a los animales como también a la gente, lo cual se le hacía muy grato. Una personalidad digna del heredero de Slytherin.

—_¿Sucede algo, Nagini?_ —le preguntó Tom mientras desviaba la mirada hacia ella levemente, sin disminuir la atención de su pergamino. Mojó la pluma en el cálamo de tinta y lo volvió a posar en el papel, con una gracia que sólo podía tener él.

—_Nada importante, mi señor_ —a la serpiente le gustaba mantener siempre el respeto hacia él, como era debido.

—_¿Has vuelto a tener esos sueños? _—le preguntó al cabo de unos minutos, dejando la pluma a un lado y volcando toda su atención en ella. Estaba claro que le interesaba el tema y Nagini lo sabía perfectamente, y por ende no dudaría en comentarle todo lo que sabía.

—_Sí, señor_ —hizo una pequeña pausa acomodándose más en la mesa. Vio la curiosidad resaltar en los ojos de su amo—. _Esta vez fue algo diferente, pude contactar con la muchacha. Y descubrí su nombre._

Tom inconscientemente se inclinó más hacia la serpiente. El nombre de aquella muchacha que había estado interrumpiendo los sueños de su serpiente. Había algo que le llamaba la atención de todo eso. Sabía que Nagini era especial, eso había que decirlo; pero las serpientes no solían recordar lo que soñaban. Además, Nagini aseguraba que aquella chica de cabellos castaños y revueltos iba a Hogwarts, aunque no le especificó su casa.

Por supuesto que el primer día al haber soñado eso, Tom se recorrió todo su colegio intentando buscar con su serpiente a la culpable. No había dado resultados.

—_Hermione Granger_ —pronunció su serpiente. Dentro de él algo se achicó. Así que era una sangre sucia. Él no lo sabía, pero en su interior tenía una leve esperanza de que al menos fuera una mestiza. Sangre pura ya era mucho pedir.

Su serpiente notó el cambio drástico en el ambiente y tuvo la leve idea de a qué se debía. Su amo nunca dejaría los prejuicios a la sangre ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello. Negó la cabeza y pensó en que eso sería imposible. Su amo había creado dos horrocruxes e indudablemente iría por más: no podía morir. Ese mago no tenía límites y eso era lo que más le gustaba de él.

—_Esta vez tuvimos una... conversación_ —prosiguió mientras se erguía más en su posición, sus ojos clavados en los de Tom—. _Y dijo algo que realmente me sorprendió. Me apuntó con la varita y comentó que me parecía mucho a la serpiente de..._ —lo observó preguntándose si seguir—. _Lord Voldemort._

Desde ese día Nagini tuvo más sueños que involucraron a la chica. Cesaron al cabo de unos meses, pero aún así, su amo no parecía muy contento. Creía que aquellos "encuentros" se debían a algo: y a Tom Riddle no le gustaba quedarse intrigado. Debía saberlo todo.

Una vez le había preguntado si era guapa, aunque obviamente se arrepintió al instante de haberlo dicho. Su amo nunca había estado interesada por una fémina, y le llamaba la atención que comenzara ahora sólo por el simple sueño de su serpiente. Aunque la verdad es que no era malo, no: Nagini se preguntaba si él había siquiera pensado en tener familia, aunque había descartado esa posibilidad dado que él jamás profesaría sentimientos hacia una persona. A su pregunta le había contestado que ella era algo peculiar, pero como él no parecía conforme, comenzó a detallarle cada una de sus cualidades físicas y mentales. Pues por lo había visto en sus numerosos encuentros con ella, había asumido que era el jodido clon de su amo.

Y se lo dijo. Como supuso, la curiosidad de Tom aumentó.

Sin embargo, no fue muchos años después que descubrieron con quién estaban tratando. Los dos se habían olvidado por completo del asunto.

Luego de su renacimiento, Lord Voldemort se había hecho inseparable de su serpiente.

Sentado en un sillón de cuero negro con una mesa larguísima delante de él, su amo miraba unos papeles, impasible. Nagini estaba extendida por sobre la mesa observando los papeles con una leve sonrisa, ¡se alegraba tanto de tener a su amo consigo! Había pasado varios años dependiendo de varios mortífagos. Lo que más le gustaba era asustar al rubio, Lucius Malfoy. No le agradaba para nada y lo consideraba una escoria. Había vivido varias veces en su casa, pero Nagini se había terminado aburriendo al cabo de unos meses.

—Harry Potter...

Su amo no habló en pársel pero lo pudo entender. La imagen de los papeles no era nada más ni nada menos que la del chico que había arruinado la vida de su amo. Nagini siseó amenazante a la foto como si estuviera viendo a Harry en persona. Lo mismo hizo cuando su amo movió ese papel y apareció un pelirrojo con cara de tonto.

—_Un Weasley_ —comentó su amo mientras desviaba la mirada levemente hacia su serpiente—. _No me esperaba menos..._

Había estado un poco sorprendida por la reciente actitud de su amo pero no le había dado mucha importancia. Estaba demasiado serio, y aunque Nagini sabía que su Lord estaba de alguna manera contento por haber regresado a su cuerpo, se sentía un poco extraña junto a él. Pese a todo no le daba mucha importancia, podía ser algún tipo de efecto secundario de la poción...

Pasó la hoja y Nagini inmediatamente dejó de sisear. Miraba la hoja sin siquiera mover parte de su cuerpo, que estaba extendido libremente sobre toda la mesa. En la fotografía se veía a una chica de pelo algo alborotado, leves pecas que sólo se podían ver de cerca, ojos color marrón y una túnica de Hogwarts con los colores de Gryffindor.

—_Es ella, mi señor_ —exclamó Nagini, aún impactada. Lord Voldemort comprendió al instante a qué se refería.

Él tomó la foto entre sus manos y la miró más de cerca. Hermione Granger. La persona que lo había desconcentrado durante todo su séptimo año en Hogwarts sin saberlo. Dejó la foto en la mesa y miró a su serpiente.

Nagini le devolvió la mirada aún pensando. ¿Sería algún tipo de predicción? ¿Una profecía?

—_Me gustaría visitarla_ —comentó la serpiente mientras levantaba un poco su cabeza de la imagen de la chica—. _Para asegurarme..._

—_Sabes que es ella_ —añadió Voldemort sin un atisbo de los sentimientos que había tenido por aquella chica. Si es que la curiosidad era un sentimiento, pensaba la serpiente—. _Lo sabes, Nagini. _

Ella asintió en respuesta. Aún así no se le irían las ganas de verla en persona. Probablemente estaría con sus amigos. Quizá esa era una de las pocas diferencias que tenía con su amo, él no tenía amigos, todos habían sido súbditos. A sus diecisiete años sí que podría considerarlo parecido a ella, pero eso no sucedía en ese momento. Ahora no era Tom Riddle, era Lord Voldemort, y eso nunca debía olvidarse.

—_Llamaré a Severus_ —se arremangó levemente la túnica negra y tocó con su varita la marca que lo caracterizaba como el líder de los mortífagos. Su Lord estaba más impasible que nunca. La serpiente no sabía si esto era bueno o malo, aunque obviamente para ella no significaría nada. Probablemente varios mortífagos serían torturados en las próximas horas.

Como ya era algo tarde, Snape no estaba dando clases. Serio, a Nagini de verdad le agradaba ese hombre. Siseó en modo de bienvenida al recién llegado, que se colocó a metro y medio de distancia de su señor.

—Nagini irá contigo a Hogwarts, Severus —le ordenó con una mirada impenetrable, sin saludarle como usualmente hacía—. Luego vendrás y me contarás todo sobre Hermione Granger.

Nagini se tensó ante el contacto del hombre para lograr la aparición. La única persona que lo tocaba era su Lord, pero la situación lo meritaba. La serpiente miró una última vez a su amo y no supo qué le quería decir con su mirada. Quizá si lo hubiera descubierto en ese momento...

El despacho del profesor Snape era claramente un lugar frío y sin rastro de vida: el hombre vivía acomodando frascos por todos lados. Eso sí, todos acomodados y con sus debidas etiquetas y tapas.

Como la serpiente educada que era le hizo una reverencia a Severus y se dirigió hacia la puerta, que rápidamente fue abierta por la mano derecha de su amo. Sin una palabra o siseo se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, esperando encontrar allí a la alumna más inteligente que había pisado Hogwarts. Porque alumno ya había y todos sabían quién era, conocido por un nombre u otro.

Por suerte no se encontró a nadie por los pasillos más que unos chiquillos de primer año de Hufflepuff que salieron despavoridos. Nagini medía unos metros de largo, así que no se hubiera sorprendido si algún alumno se desmayaba. Si supieran que era la serpiente del mago más tenebroso de la historia, estarían petrificados.

No le costó mucho entrar a la biblioteca ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta. La suerte estaba de su lado ya que Madame Pince no se encontraba en esos momentos.

Cada vez más rápido, comenzó a adentrarse entre las librerías sin encontrar nada. De pronto recordó que la chica siempre se sentaba en una esquina de la biblioteca que curiosamente se encontraba cerca de la Sección Prohibida. Sonrió inconscientemente mientras siseaba con una leve aprobación. Ella no era oscura, pero sin embargo no le temía a la oscuridad. Porque de lo contrario no se sentaría allí.

Reptó por las estanterías y libros hasta divisar a la chica desde arriba. Tenía la vista descubierta de su cara, más bronceada de lo que recordaba. Los pelos enmarañados seguían igual que siempre: Nagini pensaba que se lo peinaba, pero el pelo resultaba ser tan indomable como ella misma. Siseó nuevamente y se percató de que la chica había dejado de escribir. Acaso... ¿la había oído?

La vio recogiéndose un mechón detrás de la oreja y mirar hacia sus lados levemente. Supo al instante que la estaba buscando: no necesariamente una serpiente, pero sí algo. Jamás alguien esperaría encontrarse una serpiente en medio de una biblioteca desierta.

Cuando la chica se dispuso a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo Nagini también prosiguió con su trabajo. Era igual a como la veía en los sueños, aunque parecía más frágil en persona.

Era como una muñeca de porcelana, que si la tocabas, podría romperse. Podía perder toda su belleza y por eso era mejor observarla de lejos. La pureza se perdería si fuera corrompida.

En consecuencia pensó en su amo y en su cara impasible. No supo de qué iba esa reacción y no sabría si algún día la entendería, pero estaba claro que se debía a aquélla chica.

La miró por una última vez, planteándose la opción de presentarse frente a ella. Pero probablemente no haría nada más que apuntarle con su varita, y no necesariamente ocurriría lo mismo que en su sueño.

Porque eran eso, después de todo. Hermione Granger nunca sabría que Lord Voldemort le había profesado algún tipo de sentimiento.

Tampoco sabía de que probablemente, cuando llegara el tiempo de matarla junto con sus amigos Potter y Weasley, Lord Voldemort se sentiría mal.

* * *

¡Oh! Me encanta el resultado del one-shot. La verdad es que es el primero que escribo, así que acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios.

Siento que el tema del fic hubiera dado para más pero prefería dejarlo en un capítulo, no tendrá continuación. Sólo quería presentarme por aquí y haciéndome conocida con esta pequeña historia, pero decirles que pronto vendrán nuevas y no necesariamente one-shots. Y por supuesto serán Tom Riddle/Hermione Granger, como Merlín manda.

Al principio puse -y repito- de que este fic va para el reto "De mascotas y criaturas mágicas" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Todo relatado por nuestra maravillosa Nagini, que intenta descubrir qué es lo que le sucede a su Lord.

Un one-shot -corto corto- pero que me terminó encantando.

26/02/2014.


End file.
